La fic de Coco titre provisoire
by cocomangaka
Summary: Bon alors jsui nulle pr lé résumés, g po encor trouvé de titre dsl, Umi : petite fille d'Hitomi doit aider Van, Cid: devenu schizophèrene et psychopathe, Kei: son héritier ressemble étrangement à Van, un pervers né ki accompagne Umi.Mystère fantaisiste(ex
1. Chapitre I Umi à la découverte de Gaia

Chapitre I : Umi à la découverte de Gaia

Un an après son retour sur Terre, Hitomi sombra dans une sorte de léthargie, Yukari acheta une maison et prit Hitomi afin qu'elle ne finisse pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique, étant donné que son état mental cétait dégradé.

Ele était devenue une coquille vide mais de temps en temps dans une lucidité soudaine, elle avait des "crises" et criait le nom de Van comme s'il était en danger, ou bien elle décrivait Merle et Allen, tout cela pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que de nouveau elle s'emmure dans le silence.

Les années passaient. Un jour des cambrioleurs s'introduirent chez Yukari alors qu'elle était absente, ils découvrirent Hitomi, voyant qu'elle totalement sans défense,ils abusèrent d'elle la laissant pour morte, son état se dégrada un peu plus. Hitomi se retrouva enceinte d'une fille dont elle était incapable d'élever ce fut donc à Yukari de s'en charger. Cette fille nommée Yasumi était très attachée à sa mère et la chérissait malgré son état, bientôt elle épousa un homme qui l'abandonna dés qu'elle fut enceinte. Elle aussi eut une fille appelée Umi qui manifesta très jeune les même pouvoirs que sa grand-mère. Celle-ci avait besoin d'argent par conséquent Yasumi confia sa fille à des scientifiques qui éait censés l'aider à développer ses facultés mais ils l'utilisaient aussi comme un cobaye pour divers expériences qui parfois se soldaient par un échec.

Sans que l'on en connaisse la raison, Yasumi décida, quelques jours après la mort de Yuakri, de placer Hitomi dans un asile et interdit formellement à sa fille de l'approcher.

Umi devint une adolescente, sans doute à cause des expériences qu'elle avaient subies, sa mère pensait qu'elle était instable aussi elle l'enfermait dans sa chambre et ne pouvait sortir de toute la journée. Umi pendant ces nuits faisait de sombres rêves, où elle voyait sa grand-mère lui révéler quelquechose de capital, elle sut alors qu'elle devait rencontrer cette grand-mère aliénée. Réflechissant à toute sorte de plan d'évasion plus irréalisables les uns que les autres, elle se rappela soudain d'une expérience que l'on avait cru ratée qui consistait à lui faire pousser des ailes, elle avait été en fait un succès mais ses tortionnaires ne s'étaient aperçu de rien. Tout comme des milliers d'années avant elle les Atlantes avaient eu cette capacité, Umi déploya ses ailes d'un vert électrique, elle ouvrit la fenêtre tant bien que mal ( elle était cadenacée ) puis pris son envol.

Le premier essai, elle tomba mais au deuxième, elle acquis rapidement le savoir faire et se dirigea insitnctivement vers l'endroit où était enfermée Hitomi.

Devant l'asile la peur s'empara d'elle soudain mais Umi refoula ce sentiment et entra dans la chambre de sa grand-mère. Lorsque l'adolescente arriva, Hitomi ressentit le lien qui l'unissait à Van alors elle redevint en quelques instants la jeune fille qu'elle avait été sous des traits de vieille femme. Sa mentalité était resée la même, elle appela avec une certaine détresse :

- Van...Van...Van où es-tu ?

Mais en portant son regard vers la jeune fille aux cheveux longs ondulés et aux yeux verts pomme.

- Bonjour, qui es-tu ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Je suis Umi, répondit-elle.

- Désolée, je ne tec connais pas Umi, s'excusa t-elle, sais tu où est Van ? l'interrogea t-elle de nouveau.

- Non, je suis seule... euh grand-mère.

- Alors tu es ma petite fille, conclut-elle, sa voix n'était plus celle d'une adolescente perdue à la recherche de son amour.

- Oui, écoute-moi, j'ai eu une vision où tu me racontait des choses très importantes concernatn un autre monde, commença t-elle, Hitomi enleva son pendentif et le lui tendit puis lui raconte son histoire. Celle de Gaia, de ses amis qu'elle décrivait avec une telle précision qu'Umi les connaissait sans même les avoir rencontrés.

La jeune fille imaginait sans aucune peine Hitomi voyageant sur Escaflowne, ayant vécu la guerre contre les Zaibachers...A la fin de son récit la vieille femme fit une pause puis reprit la parole :

- Depuis... elle tentait en vain de se remémorer le nombre d'années mais cela remontait à si loin qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir, elle acheva sa phrase avec tristesse, mon retour sur Terre je n'ai plus ressentit l'énerge de Van, il faut que tu ailles sur Gaia, je t'ai expliqué comment procéder fais-le pour moi, pour Van.

Alors qu'Umi se levait Hitomi était déjà redevenue une coquille vide.

En arrivant devant chez elle, Umi se demanda comment elle ferait pour revenir dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses ailes qui plus est Molosse le chien baveux et très chère au coeur de sa mère demeurait dans le jardin. Elle devait réflechir mais n'eut pas à se donner cette peine très longtemps, en effat Yasumi venait de rentrer et aperçut sa fille hors de sa chambre !!!

Elle ne prononça pas une parole et la reconduisit directement dans sa chambre. Elle avait agis ainsi sous les conseils de son magazine "psyco-patte", qui préconisait "un calme olympien pour éviter que votre colère ne les fasse se retourner contre vous." Après cela Umi s'empara d'un sac de sport en y fourrant quelques affaires personnelles et utiles telles sa brosse à cheveux, des vêtements mais par-dessus tout son unique trésor, un livre. Usant du même stratagème pour s'éclipser ( sa mère n'avait pas remarqué l'absnece du cadenas ), elle arriva au stade de Kamakura puis se concentra comme le lui avait enseigné Hitomi. Une colonne de lumière la souleva délicatement et l'amena sur Gaia.

Elle était allongée dans l'herbe, elle tenta de repérer les lieux grâce aux descriptions de sa grand-mère, Umi marcha un peu puis elle reconnut enfin l'endroit, elle était à Fleid. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Cela voulait-il dire que Van s'y trouvait ?


	2. Chapitre II Triple je

Chapitre II: Triple "je"

Alors qu'Umi explorait la ville, des soldats ducaux lui barrèrent la route puis lui lièrent les pieds et les poings. L'un deux eut un reniflement méprisant en s'exprimant à voix haute :

- Encore une qui tente de se faire passer pour un clown ( le terme bouffon était trop péjoratif, alors... ) afin de pouvoir assassiner le Duc Cid, mater moi ces fringues ridicules, elle aurait presque été crédible.

Umi fut baillonnée, " un clown, moi !? Ils se sont pas vus eux avec leurs chaussures pointues sans compter leurs collants moulants qui pour certains mettent en relief des choses que même dans mes cauchemars je ne voit pas". Elle fut conduite devant Cid en personne qu'elle reconnut uniquement à ses yeux bleus car son visage ainsi que ses cheveux blonds avaient été marqués par le temps. Le garde la fit s'agenouiller et la traîna devant le trône puis il déclara :

- Majesté nous avons capturer une fille qui voulait vous assassiner et...

- A mort, l'interrompit le seigneur sans même la regarder.

Umi commença alors à se débattre tandis que le soldat la tirait de force vers la place où aurait lieu l'éxécution devenue un spectacle divertissant pour le peuple ( tient on dirait le dernier jour d'un condamné de Hugo ). Le pendentif d'Hitomi sous son T-shirt noir se découvrit comme pour la maintenir en vie encore quelque temps.

- Attnedez, les stoppa Cid, détachez-la je veux lui m'entretenir avec elle.

Ils obéirent de mauvaise grâce mais ils n'osaient pas contrarier leur suzerain sous peine de se retrouver à la place de la jeune fille.

- Où as-tu eu ce pendentif, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs du palais, tu viens de la Lune des Illusions ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- C'est ma grand-mère Hitomi qui ma l'a offert, je viens pour prendre des nouvelles de Van Fanel.

- Mais selon nos sources c'est lui qui l'avait gardé, commment se fait-il qu'il soit entré en sa possession ?

- Je l'ignore Monsieur ...euh Majesté.

- Bien, Ralf !! ( je trouve que ça fait chien mais bon ce ne sont pas mes persos, alors...) Ralf montrez la chambre de notre hôtesse mlle euh...

- Umi, Mon...jesté.

- Nous parlerons de Van demain, tient on a récupéré ton sac, bonne nuit Umi, la salua t-il en s'éloignant.

- Merci Majesté vous aussi.

- Appelle moi Cid tout simplement, lui demanda t-il au tournant d'un couloir.

La jeune fille s'affala sur le lit, ce voyage l'avait épuisée aussi elle s'endormit dans un sommeil très lourd et sans rêve. Le lendemain Umi s'éveilla dans une immense chambre luxueuse, le lit était à baldaquin fais d'un bois sculpté de motifs qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer.

Deux servantes vinrent la chercher, pendant que l'une l'habillait l'autre faisait consciencieusement son lit, enfin prête elle eut droit à un déjeuner copieux dont elle ignorait les ingrédients ou les aliments mais elle apprécia quand même. Après elle fut reçut par Cid qui l'attendait patiemment, il l'emmena dans les sous-sols du château dans un lieu où aucun soldat n'avait le droit de pénétrer. Le Duc sortit une clef métallique il la fit tourner dans la serrure, la porte grinça puis ils entrèrent. Dans une cave Umi distingua trois cerceuils de verre avec les prénoms gravés dessus : Allen, Van , Merle, Umi eut un hoquet de surprise et demanda :

- Ils sont morts ?

- Non, ils sont dans un liquide qui les maintiens en vie, et les empêche de vieillir, expliqua t-il avec une froide indifférence.

En s'approchant Umi constata la véracité de ses propos. Elle vit aussi un quatrième cerceuil vide.

- Celui-ci pourquoi est-il vide ?

- Oh celui là ? C'est le tien, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Mais pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? l'interrogea t-elle en tentant de garder contenance.

- Cela ne te regardes pas petite peste, l'agressa t-il, j'ai pris toutes les précautions pour que Van, Allen, Merle disparaissent à tout jamais et n'espère pas les ramener, tout le monde les a oubliés, d'ailleurs Gaia m'appartient désormais, j'ai achevé la reconstruction à Fanélia, donc ce royaume ainsi que celui de ma tante Mirana, je les ais en quelque sorte "coloniser" de force, il éclata d'un rire fou.

- Et Zaibachers ?

- Eux, ils sont tous mort, M.O.R.T.

Umi pensait que ce Cid n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant, bon d'accord l'autre avait failli l'éxécuter sans savoir qui elle était mais après il s'était montré très courtois.

Le Duc tira une clochette qu'il fit sonner et quuelqu'un apparut dans la pièce le suzerain parut encore changer de personnalité.

- Voici Kei, mon héritier, présenta t-il.

Umi l'observa puis remarqua qu'il ressemblait étrangement à Van. C'était bizarre, il avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille, les mêmes yeux, le même corps finement musclé...

Pendant son examen lui aussi la regardait ( et oui un dragueur, on y peut rien ), enfin surtout ses formes généreuses, ( ah Coco et ses descriptions, " soupirs", lol ) il pensa " il faut que je me la fasse" ( là franchement on peut pas dire kil sache pô ce ki veut le gars !! ), il avait dans sa poche un carnet où il notait tout ce dont il devait savoir sur la jeune fille, il établissait une sorte de fiche d'identité. Puis il entreprendrait de la séduire, viendrait ensuite leur nuit puis l'humiliation publique, la routine quoi ! Même si ses préférences aux vierges qui étaient déjà fiancées ( là on se croirait dans les liaisons dangereuses de Laclos ). Tout à ses déliceuses pensées il entendit Cid lui parler ce qui le ramena à l'ordre :

- N'est -ce pas Kei que tu vas surveiller Mlle Umi ?

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-il. ( "plaisir" effectivement c le mot sale petit c... restons poli ce n'es tpô ma fic ).

Il connaissait déjà son nom : Umi.

- Bien, reprit Cid, tu seras dans ce cerceuil dans trois jours le temps de fabrication du liquide de vie, expliqua t-il.

Cela laissait trois jours à Mr Pervers pour parvenir à ses fins, de plus ils seraient ensemble la plupart du temps, que demander de plus ? Juste plus de temps au cas où.

Umi fut reconduite dans sa chambre, elle avait tellement vu de Cid en à peine deux jours qu'elle s'interrogeait sans cesse " qui est le vrai ? Comment je vais faire pour m'enfuir de cet endroit morbide où elle était enfermée ? Et le pendentif qui avait disparut sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, était-ce Cid ou Kei qui le lui avait retiré ?

Elle était cloîtrée et n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper...


	3. Chapitre III La fuite d'Umi

Chapitre III : La fuite d'Umi

Kei avait été installé dans une chambre adjacente à celle de la jeune fille ainsi il pouvait entendre et voir ses moindres faits et gestes par de petits trous dans la cloison ( vraiment pervers le mec, les types comme ça moi je les ... zen restons polish ). Il fallait qu'il fasse qu'il se dépêche, trois jours passaient vite, il décida donc de lui rendre une petite visite afin de faire plus ample connaissance, ( faire connaissance ouais tu parles ! ) il entra donc dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Umi un peu surprise par cette visite impromptue ( que de grands mots ).

- Bonjour Umi je n'ai pas envie que ton court séjour ici ( parmi les vivants il veut dire je pense, mé c pô moi l'auteur alors ki c ) se passe mal ( nan un timbré veut juste l'enfermer à jamais dans un cerceuil mais à part ça tout devrait aller pour le mieux !!! ) alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître et même devenir amis ( ben voyons ).

- Amis ? répéta Umi, ce mot lui était étranger comme elle n'en avait jamais eu, mais ce terme ne lui évoquait rien de mauvais, oui je veux bien être ton amie, répondit-elle finalement.

- Bien alors je commence ( pas égocentrique le mec ), je m'appelle Kei comme tu le sais déjà ( pas possible, crétin ! ), j'ai dix huit ans, je suis fin escrimeur ( il se vante pas déjà ) et je m'entraîne tous les jours avec mon maître, si tu veux je vais te pénétrer ( on voit à quoi il pense ) euh te le présenter demain, et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Umi ( y en a pas un pour relever l'autre mais bon elle doit ê timide alors on lui pardonne ), j'ai seize ans... euh... je... je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

La jeune fille se voyait mal lui dire " qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami que ce mot était presque dénué de sens pour elle, qu'elle n'avait aucune instruction, que des scientifiques s'étaient servi d'elle par conséquent elle avait des ailes, l'agilité d'un chat, qu'elle était tout à fait capable de manier un sabre, et qui sais de quoi d'autre. ( j' espère juste qu'elle lui fera ravaler son orgueil avec )

- Aller, force toi un peu, insista Kei.

- Franchement je ne sais pas ( et oui elle est pas vantarde comme toi va falloir t'y faire ).

- Bon et bien tant pis, je dois te laisser, la salua t-il agacé et en claquant la porte. ( ah les hommes de nos jours ne savent plus quoi inventer c'est triste, vous trouvez pô ? ).

Bien sûr il l'enferma à double tours, seule dans sa chambre elle explora les lieux et finit par s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient l'eau courante !!! Sûrement dû au passage d'Hitomi, elle songea un moment à sa grand-mère puis décida de prendre une douche pour se détendre sans pour autant oublier de réflechir à un plan d'évasion.

Kei de son côté constatait avec humeur l'échec de sa première tentative, il songea que peut-être après sa douche il serait moins difficile de faire une deuxième approche qui serait une réussite. En effet, elle ne s'attendrait pas à une nouvelle visite et il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne sente pas mal à l'aise " comme les autres je l'aurai " pensea t-il en souriant.

Il entra dans sa chambre et à pas de feutrés puis l'attendit devant la porte de la salle de bain, bien sûr il laissa son regard fureter partout, il finit par trouver ses sous-vêtements ( ça vous étonne ? moi pô ). Pendant ce temps Umi continuait de réflechir à un plan d'évasion, ele n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle s'y prendrait pour s'enfuir, elle arrêta la douche, s'enroula une serviette blanche blanche, elle ouvrit la porte et vit Kei. Démarrant au quart de tour, elle fit un bond puis lui envoya son pied dans la figure ( ouais vas-y ! ) qui s'écroula par terre légèrement assommé, Umi qui se trouvait sur lui remettait tant bien que mal sa serviette. Surpris, par cette attaque qui contrariait ses plans, ( et oui t'as pô à faire à une fille com les autres ) il ouvrit les yeux, constant leur situation assez cocasse il la repoussa violemment, ( le pauvre il est vexé ) dans sa chute sa tête se cogna contre un des pieds du lit à baldaquin ( aïe ! ça doit faire mal, bravo la méthode de séduction ) et un filet de sang coula. Kei s'en aperçut tout de suite ( difficile de faire autrement ) mais son côté pervers l'aurait plutôt inciter à lui retirer sa serviette mais il n'était pas un violeur aussi il la porta dans son lit, il sortit pour chercher un médecin.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva il trouva Umi consciente, sa blessure ne saignait plus, d'abord il fut mécontent de s'être déplacé pour rien puis le choc d'apprendre le rôle de Kei dans cette histoire s'ajouta à son mécontentement. La nuit vint très vite, Kei fit une nouvelle excursion dans la chambre d'Umi, ( il est tenace mine de rien ) son sommeil semblait être agité, elle devait faire un cauchemar, soudain elle s'éveilla en sursaut, elle porta son regard autour d'elle puis s'aperçut de la présence de Kei à son chevet, elle le prit par les épaules en le secouant comme un prunier :

- Ecoute-moi Kei, il faut que tu m'écoutes, écoute-moi !!!!

- Mais jeeee t'éééécououououttteeeee, parvint-il à dire.

- D'abord promets-moi que... que tu me croiras, exigea t-elle en scrutant ses yeux.

- Mais oui, répondit-il las d'attendre.

- Bon, voilà en fait j'ai vu que demain Cid enfin ton père va te révéler des choses te concernant ensuuite il te demanderait pardon au moins trois fois, Kei jure moi qu'au troisième tu t'écarteras de lui, insista t-elle de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea t-il.

- Fait seulement ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît, supplia t-elle.

Devant ses yeux implorant il céda :

- D'accord, c'est promis maintenat il faut dormir il est tard, la borda t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté mais son inclination à sa supplique n'avait d'autre but que de servir ses plans.

Le lendemain il fut conoqué par son père " simple coïncidence " se dit-il sans s'alarmer, Cid patientait, à son arrivée il commença à lui parler, ( alors selon la volonté de Coco il ne m'est pô permis de divulguer ce qu'il lui révèle, dsl même moi j'suis pô au courant, gomen ) tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où il s'agenouilla en lui demandant pardon, il se remémora aussitôt les paroles d'Umi, " _au troisième tu t'écarteras de lui_ ", Kei se tint prêt.

- Pardon, déclara Cid une deuxième fois en se rapprochant de lui, pard...

Kei recula brusquement et constata qu'il avait de peu échapper à la mort, Cid avat tenté de le supprimer avec une dague dissimulée, le jeune prince tourna les talons laissant seul le Duc. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Umi était parvenue à voir l'avenir, par conséquent il décida de l'emmener avec lui, même s'il considérait les filles comme un fardeau sauf au lit bien sûr. Il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre, il lui cria :

- Viens Umi ! ( viens voir, viens voir le docteur non n'ais pas peur, oui viens voir... ou la ! c du Doc Gynéco ça )

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, la liberté s'offrait à elle ( ouais mais avec ce pervers... ), ils s'imaginaient hors de danger mais l'étaient t-ils vraiment ? Comment allaient-ils survivre ? Mais surtout comment faire pour récupérer les trois corps ?


	4. Chapitre IV Les hommeloups

Chapitre 4 : Les hommes loups

Umi et Kei marchèrent longtemps dans la forêt sans rompre le silence de la nature. Quelques instants plus tard ils entendirent une charrette qui se dirigeait vers eux, ils se cachèrent puis lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le conducteur qui était un homme-loup insultait Cid de tous les noms ils s'approchèrent. Kei se dit alors qu'en voyant l'hybride Umi aurait très peur il pourrait ainsi lui montrer son courage ( non mé franchement désespérant - ). Quant à elle, la jeune fille pensait à tout autre chose « Tiens c'est un homme-loup nous ne sommes pas si différent après tout… ».

Kei se mit face à la charrette et déclara :

Hum, hum, excusez moi… l'homme loup remarqua le blason de Cid sur ses vêtements.

Oh ! Mille pardons je ne voulais pas dire du mal de notre roi bien-aimé, commença t-il.

Mais j'm'en fous de ce vieux débris là n'est pas la question, l'hybride parut surpris de cette réplique.

Non en fait nous voudrions savoir s'il était possible que vous nous hébergiez s'il vous plaît monsieur, demanda Umi, Kei fut stupéfait de voir avec qu'elle aisance elle avait présenté cette requête, apparemment elle n'avait pas peur ( tu l'as dans le ).

Yuki, je préfère, répliqua t-il charmé par l'amabilité de la jeune fille, je veux bien vous logez mais je ne peut rien vous garantir en ce qui concerne l'avis du clan, il observa la jeune fille ou plutôt les vêtements qu'elle portait et l'interrogea, vous ne seriez pas de la Lune des Illusions mamzelle ?

Quoi ? s'exclama Kei.

C'est exact Yuki, Cid était le seul à être au courant comment avez vous su ?

J'le crois pas ce crétin ne m'en avait même pas parlé, s'indigna Kei, en plus tu portes la poisse, sans lui prêter attention ils poursuivirent leur discussion.

Mon père Luhm m'a conté l'histoire d'une adolescente portant elle aussi d'étranges vêtements venant elle aussi de la Terre, je crois finalement que votre hébergement ne posera pas de problème.

Et Kei ? Je tiens à ce qu'il m'accompagne, insista t-elle.

D'accord, céda t-il, alors montez je retourne dans la forêt jouxtant Fanélia.

Le trajet fut silencieux, Yuki était concentré sur la route, Umi était perdue dans ses pensées quant à Kei il examinait avec soin la jeune fille. On aurait pu croire que ses beaux cheveux ondulés détachés et ses verts qui étincelaient au soleil étaient ce qui l'intéressaient mais pas du tout, il s'appliquait à regarder son débardeur moulant noir légèrement décolleté ainsi que sa mini-jupe porte-feuille rouge, elle portait aussi des bottines assorties ( tu es pervers et tu retournera à la perversité, psaume biblique pour lé morts).

C'est après plusieurs jours de voyage qu'ils arrivèrent au village des homme-loups, ils furent étonnés par la venue de ces étrangers chez eux.

Yuki ! l'interpella l'un des siens, es-tu devenu fou ? Les temps sont durs en ce moment, Cid ne fait pas de cadeaux à ceux de notre espèce alors…

C'est une fille de la Lune des Illusions et son ami Kei.

Kei ? l'héritier de Cid ?

Ex-héritier de ce vieux shnock, répliqua t-il irrité.

Réfléchissez, reprit Yuki, cette fille pourrait nous apporter son aide pour combattre Cid.

Ils ne parurent accepter que de mauvaise grâce, Umi se demandait ce que tout cela voulait dire mais préférait ne pas s'emmêler.

Yuki leur donna sa propre hutte, il irait dormir avec d'autres membres, les deux jeunes gens devraient donc dormir ensemble (fé gaffe Umi !).

Le lendemain Kei se réveilla, Umi avait sa tête sur son torse avec une jambe entre les siennes.Il se dégagea lentement de cette étreinte, il se plaça sur elle en l'empoignant fermement ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller. A peine eut elle le temps de réagir qu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une ardeur non dissimulée, elle ne saisit pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais elle trouvait cela agréable, une sensation nouvelle s'installait dans tout son être, elle répondait avec tant de fougue à ces baisers qu'il se dit qu'il serait bon d'aller plus loin aussi il libéra ses mains pour enlacer sa taille avec une main l'autre lui caressant la cuisse dans le but de remonter jusqu'à la hanche en passant sous la mini-jupe. Il allait parvenir à ses fins quand… PAF ! il se prit un énorme poing dans la figure ( prend ça dans ta g ), Umi était rouge de honte. Kei s'écria :

Mais ça va pas ! Je t'embrasse tu réponds et après tu me frappes t'es cinglée !

Ben… euh je suis vraiment désolée… c'est un réflexe et…

Elle se leva brusquement et partit en courant.

Attend ! cria Kei (la ferme pervers !)

Il se sentait lui même mal à l'aise, il avait ressenti quelque chose en l'embrassant ce n'était pas comme les autres filles même si il en avait beaucoup humilié sans éprouvé le moindre remord, il voulait s'excuser mais sa fierté l'empêchait de demander pardon.

Umi arrêta sa course folle, elle retourna au camp tout en réfléchissant au lien qui l'unissait au jeune homme, après tout c'était son premier baiser, elle s'interrogeait sur la possibilité de la création d'un lien aussi rapidement. Kei la retrouva sous la hutte, ils ne parlèrent pas de l'incident du matin.

Kei, il faut que je délivre Van, Merle et Allen, veux-tu m'aider ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mouais j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, mais il va nous falloir un plan pour entrer et sortir du château incognito mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème étant donné ma parfaite connaissance des lieux.

Merci.

Il évita de la regarder, il n'y pouvait rien il se sentait obliger d'y aller pour la protéger.

Quelques jours plus tard leur plan était fin prêt, ils se mirent en route après avoir remerciés les homme-loups de leur hospitalité.


	5. Chapitre V Sauvetage, mystère et piège

Je tiens à te remercier Mayura09 pour ta review ki ma fé trè plésir. Ensui sera obligée de recopier plu vite mé chapitres étant donné ke je sui déjà o 13 même plus. Sen no kisu.   
Chapitre V Sauvetage, mystère et piège 

Kei et Umi était donc sur le chemin de Fleid. Il avait insisté pour que la jeune fille reste au village mais elle avait assuré qu'elle ne serait pas un fardeau alors il avait cessé de protester avec l'arrière pensée (i change po) qu'en voyant le danger la prochaine fois elle le supplierait de la laisser avec les hybrides. Umi n'avait pas d'arme sur elle comme Kei mais elle pouvait la faire apparaître à n'importe quel moment.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Fleid ils s'aperçurent bien vite que la garde avait été doublée mais Kei connaissait un passage qui leur permettrait d'accéder à la salle des cercueils sans encombres,

seul problème on ne pouvait sortir par le même chemin. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce Umi ouvrit le cercueil d'Allen, le liquide de vie s'évapora et il s'éveilla comme se de rien n'était, en voyant la jeune fille il la salua de son traditionnel baisemain accompagné de paroles légèrement séductrices sur les bords, elle rougit mais retira sa main avec brusquerie en lui lançant un regard noir, elle sentait qu'elle devait être sur ses gardes avec ce type. Kei qui d'abord avait été très irrité fut ravie de voir cette réaction, il ouvrit le cercueil de Merle, elle se réveilla, lui sauta au coup en criant :

Maaaaaîîîîîtttrrreee VVVaannn !

Non désolé, moi c'est Kei et voici Umi.

La fille-chat relâcha son étreinte, elle venait de voir le cercueil de son maître, elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais en vain, il était bloqué. La porte d'entrée grinça et Cid entra.

Je vois que vous avez délivré Allen et Merle…

Qu'avez-vous fait à maître Van ! l'attaqua celle-ci.

Le cercueil ne s'ouvre simplement pas car j'y ait ajouté une protection supplémentaire, il faut une clé que j'ai bien dissimulée, bon trêve de bavardages, gardes ! Emparez-vous d'eux, ordonna t-il.

En quelques instants les lieux furent rempli d'homme taureaux bleus qui montraient leur muscles saillants en poussant des cris bestiaux. Cid s'éloigna en ricanant, ses séides étaient nombreux, le couloir de la sortie était plein.

Il va falloir que tu m'aides Allen, l'avertit Kei à contrecœur.

Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais laisser cette demoiselle sans défense c'est contraire au code de la chevalerie ( je tiens à préciser qu'il de Umi, Merle i s'en fout lé bo lchevalier).

Alors qu'il prononçait ces vaines paroles il s'aperçut qu'Umi n'était plus là, en effet s'occupait tranquillement à trancher des têtes qui s'offraient à elle. Les deux hommes étaient consternés, jamais ils n'avaient une fille se battre et encore moins faire couler le sang avec une telle détente, ils se secouèrent puis se jetèrent dans la bataille. Ce ne fut pas très difficile étant donné que ces hybrides n'avaient rien dans le crâne, les berner étaient même un jeu d'enfant. Après ce splendide massacre ils durent affronter encore quelques gardes que gênaient leur progression, ils revinrent alors au village des homme-loups, Allen remercia leurs sauveurs :

Merci de nous avoir délivré, euh… Kei c'est ça ? A toi aussi Umi, seulement maintenant il nous faut combattre cet imposteur que vous appelez Cid et pour cela il me faut mon guymelef ainsi qu'Escaflowne que tu pourrais piloter Kei en raison de ta ressemblance avec Van. Mais pour parvenir à faire tout cela il nous des énergist et surtout un plan préconisant la plus grande discrétion.

Quelques jours plus tard ils devaient mettre leurs projets à éxécution.

Umi tu nous accompagnes ? lui demanda timidement Kei, nous partirons à la nouvelle lune. (correspond à la pleine lune sur terre)

Non je suis désolée je ne pourrais pas venir, s'excusa t-elle réellement embarrassée.

Bon… je déteste faire des compliments surtout à des filles mais tu serais une alliée très précieuse par tes qualités de combattante.

Je ne peux pas sortir à la nouvelle lune vraiment je suis désolée.

Tant pis on se débrouillera sans toi, répliqua t-il froidement en s'éloignant sous le regard peiné de la jeune fille.


	6. Chapitre VI Les guymelefs

Chapitre VI : Les Guymelefs 

Kei et Allen se mirent donc en route vers la cachette des deux guymelefs mythiques. La veille l'ex-héritier de Cid avait tué un dragon sans la moindre difficulté afin de s'emparer de l'énergist qu'il avait ensuite glissé dans sa poche. Après quelques temps de marche en silence Allen l'interrogea :

Dis-moi Kei est-il vrai que tu as demandé à Umi de venir avec nous ?

Ben oui et alors ? répondit-il sur la défensive, ce type ne lui plaisait pas du tout, en fait c'était surtout ses manières « courtoises » qui l'agaçait.

Pourtant tu savais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'ennemis, poursuivit-il.

Euh… euh… on ne sait jamais, et puis en quoi ça te regarde ! s'énerva t-il, gêné.

C'est bon j'ai compris, en fait tu avais besoin d'avoir ta petite amie près de toi hein ?

PAS DU TOUT ! se défendit Kei en rougissant toutefois, t'imagines pas que je suis avec une fille de la Lune des Illusions qui porte la poisse, argumenta t-il.

Quoi ! Elle vient de la Terre ?

Ben oui, s'empressa t-il de répondre heureux de voir la conversation dériver sur les origines de la jeune fille.

Je tiens juste à te préciser qu'il est complètement stupide de croire qu'elle porte malheur ( pr une fois i di kekechose de censé le gars ), sache que sans Hitomi il n'y aurait certainement plus de Gaia, lui fit sèchement remarquer Allen.

Kei commençait à regretter non seulement ses paroles stupides mais en plus il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait les chose car il venait de se rappeler la manière que le chevalier avait eu de saluer Umi et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ils arrivèrent à la cachette des guymelefs.

Pendant ce temps au village des homme-loups la jeune fille s'était cachée dans la forêt et bien entendu Merle l'avait suivit discrètement.

B'soir Umi je me demandais si… mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! en la voyant transformée en fille-chat.

Merle ! paniqua t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne le diras à personne hein ?

Mais non t'inquiètes mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques, exigea t-elle.

Sur Terre alors que je n'était qu'une enfant ma mère avait besoin d'argent, elle m'a donc confié à des scientifiques ce qui chez vous correspondaient aux Sorciers Zaïbachers. Tout comme eux ils faisaient des expériences sur des cobayes humains je ne pourrait pas toutes te les dire mais le résultat que tu as devant toi est le résultat du croisement entre un homme et un animal. A chaque pleine lune je me transforme obligatoirement mais sinon je peux me transformer à volonté.

Alors nous nous ressemblons, conclut Merle joyeuse, au fait en dehors de tout ça je me demandais si il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Kei ?

Non pas du tout si je comprends bien ta question.

Y t'as déjà embrassée ?

Oui mais par surprise au réveil.

Et… euh, elle rougit légèrement, vous l'avez fait ?

Fait quoi ?

Ben l'amour espèce d'idiote !

C'est quoi ? demanda t-elle le regard réellement surpris.

C'est pas possible tu sais pas ce que c'est ! Comment je vais t'expliquer ça moi euh ben… ( bon alors là jsui dsl mé jdoi rectifier lé descriptions de Coco parceke fiou) vous êtes nus l'un sur l'autre et pis il te prend, te pénètre quoi ( dsl je pe po faire plus soft sinon je risque de tro changer le contexte ), à la fin de son explication Merle était d'une rougeur inqualifiable, t'as compris ?

Je crois oui, elle se rappelait son intention de soulever sa jupe c'était donc ça qu'il avait eu en tête, non nous n'avons rien fait, répondit-elle.

Mais en fait ce que je voudrais savoir, précisa t-elle en se remémorant le temps qu'il avait fallu à Van et Hitomi pour comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient mais n'étaient pas ensemble, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques, fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Non ! là je rêve tu sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu connais quelque chose au moins ? Bon alors pour simplifier les choses c'est quand ton cœur palpite à la vue de celui que tu aimes, que tu as envie de rester près de lui pour toujours et lorsqu'il n'est pas là tu t'inquiètes pour lui…

Je pense avoir saisi mais non je n'aime pas Kei.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un moment sans rien dire quand soudain elles entendirent un bruit dans venant d'un buisson, de là surgit un garçon chat gris portant un débardeur noir moulant qui mettait en valeur ses muscles saillants, il avait une sorte de pantalon militaire lui aussi noir et des Rangers en guise de chaussures ( anachronisme Coco, lol ). A son dos était attachée en bandoulière une épée.

Alors ma belle, aborda t-il Umi, on sait pas baiser je peux t'apprendre stu veux ( i passe pas par quatre chemins suila).

Dans tes rêves pauv'type, l'envoya t-elle promener, il sortit son épée.

Viens jte dis sinon t'es morte, elle fit apparaître son sabre, fais attention fillette c'est dangereux va pas te couper surtout, il s'élança mais elle para le coup sans aucune difficulté., pas mal pour une fille, la provoqua t-il.

Ils croisèrent le fer encore quelques instants puis l'inconnu se retrouva le museau dans la poussière le sabre sous la gorge.

Ok je me rends t'as gagné, s'avoua t-il vaincu, les premières lueurs du soleil apparurent et Umi reprit son apparence humaine, oh ! je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas je croyais que tu étais comme moi ( c po une réson crétin de macho !), elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, merci, je m'appelle Grey et vous ?

Voici Merle et moi c'est Umi.

Sale violeur doublé d'un macho ( bien di ! ), lui déclara t-elle en guise de bonjour.

Oh mais j'voulais pas le faire c'était pour rire.

Très drôle, répliqua t-elle acerbe.

Allen et Kei rentrèrent dans la nuit avec Escaflowne et Schéhérazade, ils s'inquiétèrent de l'absence des filles puis Allen les vit à la lisière de la forêt avec le garçon chat.

Merle, Umi vous allez bien ? les interpella –t-il puis voyant arriver Kei il continua, on s'inquiétait pour vous.

Qui c'est lui ? Kei désigna l'hybride.

Moi c'est Grey je vous retourne la question.

Kei enchanté, répndit-il froidement.

Chevalier céleste Allen Schézar.

Bon Umi viens on y va toi aussi Merle, décida Kei.

Et moi ? l'interrogea Grey.

Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Cid ? Et sois franc !

Je le hais ce tas d'os, pourquoi ?

C'est bon tu peux venir.

Tsuzuku…


	7. Chapitre VII La base de la résistance

Chapitre VII la base de la résistance 

Allen avait soi-disant tiré au sort les groupes et comme par hasard il se retrouvait avec Umi sur Schéhérazade et Kei avec les deux hybrides. Le voyage dura plusieurs jours puis le chevalier leur annonça fièrement :

Ca y est on est arrivé.

Magnifique ta prairie on est censé faire des bouquets ? ironisa Kei.

Mais non c'est ici que se situe la base de la Résistance, expliqua t-il.

Ben voyons, on va demander à la flore et la faune de se lever contre Cid et de se battre ? poursuivit-il acerbe, il était de très mauvaise humeur depuis ce fameux tirage au « sort ».

Attend tu vas voir.

Ils marchèrent au centre de la prairie, il n'y avait aucune fleur à cet endroit sauf une, Allen sortit de son guymelef et déterra la fleur un cercle se traça autour d'eux puis les fit descendre dans un sous-sol.

Bienvenue, leur souhaita Allen.

Ouah ! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres.

Une fois sortit du cercle celui-ci remonta, il faisait chaud ce qui n'empêchait pas la présence de stalactites et de stalagmites, un couloir gigantesque s'offrait aussi à leur vue, il y avait aux deux côtés un étage, ils remarquèrent des trous dans la roche rouge ainsi que des portes en bois sculptées, des passerelles de pierre avaient été aménagées pour joindre le premier étage avec celui de gauche. Devant eux ils virent un vieillard tenant une pelle en guise d'arme, il les regarda puis il reconnut son capitaine :

Allen… Allen c'est vous ? celui-ci ne le reconnut pas au début puis il s'exclama à son tour.

Gaddès, c'est bien toi ?

J'étais certains que vous n'aviez pas rejoint les armées de Cid, que vous n'aviez pas oublié, en plus vous ramenez Van comme c'est étrange vous êtes tel que vous étiez autrefois.

Cid nous a tendu un piège à Van, Merle et moi c'est eux qui nous ont réveillés, expliqua t-il en désignant les deux jeunes gens, voici Kei et Umi, les présenta t-il et puis il y aussi une recrue Grey.

Mais alors où est Van ?

Dans un liquide de Vie, il faut une clé spéciale pour le libérer.

Quel désastre, suivez-moi, j'ai tout entretenu moi-même, déclara t-il fièrement, tous les autre sont morts, je vais vous préparer vos chambres.

Kei et Allen avaient tous deux insistés pour que leur chambre soit adjacente à celle d'Umi, voici l'ordre dans lesquels ils furent placés :la chambre de Merle, Kei, Umi, Allen, Grey sans oublier Gaddès.

Allen passa voir Umi afin de la mettre à l'aise.

Alors Umi tu te plais ici ?

Oui c'est très bien merci Allen.

Tu es sûre ? si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je serai là pour toi ( non mé i s'entend !)

Oui merci, répéta t-elle, « il est lourd ce type ».

Bon eh bien à la prochaine, au fait il y a des robes dans l'armoire mets en une il y aura une petite collation ce soir.

Elle entreprit de se changer et se mit à fouiller dans la garde robe, elle constata qu'elles étaient comme dans les contes de fées, avec un tas de frou-frou et de dentelle, elle détestait toutes ces fioritures et préférait largement sa mini-jupe et son débardeur mais bon c'était juste pour un soir. Elle regarda encore toutes les robes puis elle opta pour une sans trop de dentelle et de nœuds, elle bleue pâle sans manches, le peu de dentelle était cousue en bas de la robe, le nœud était placé sur son buste. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle, Grey et Merle étaient attablés eux aussi. A son entrée Allen, Kei et Grey la regardèrent avec une envie de avec elle. Le repas fut silencieux puis Gaddès joua d'un étrange instrument, Allen se leva et invita Umi à danser :

Tu viens danser ?

Mais je ne sais pas danser, refusa t-elle.

Chez nous par politesse une fille accepte sans rien dire.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, elle commença a danser ave lui, Kei contenait sa colère croissante à grand peine, si il avait pu il l'aurait étranglé sur place quant à Grey il imaginait Umi transformée dans sa robe. Kei s'aperçut soudain des grimaces sur le visage du chevalier, il semblait souffrir, Umi lui marchait sur les pieds ( ta réson ma tite vasi), le jeune garçon se sentait soudain d'une humeur très joyeuse.

Après cette soirée Umi eut un sommeil agité, quand elle se réveilla Kei était à son chevet.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? il s'était assoupi.

Ben j'ai entendu du bruit alors j'ai voulu voir si tu m'aimais bien euh… si tu allais bien, je voulais juste que tu fesse… que tu fasses euh…

C'est bon Kei, l'interrompit-elle voyant qu'il paniquait, « quel pervers », au fait il faut que je retrouve mon pendentif, sans lui on ne pourra rien accomplir.

Accomplir quoi ?

J'en sais rien ! Mais il le faut c'est tout, dit-elle agacée et fatiguée de toujours devoir le convaincre de ses «intuitions ».

Il eut envie de lui mettre une claque en l'entendant lui parler comme ça, ce qu'il fit en même temps que l'envie lui en avait pris. Umi le regarda interloquée puis elle lui répondit magistralement, la bataille commença c'était œil pour œil dent pour dent ( loi du Talion ), ils firent cela un bon moment chacun prenant le dessus sur l'autre. Finalement Kei se retrouva sur la jeune fille, il s'allongea sur elle en lui tenant les mains puis il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur battre, ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain Allen entra dans la chambre et les trouva comme la veille :

Désolé de vous déranger il faut vous lever, les réveilla t-il sèchement.

Kei il me faut mon pendentif.

Ok j'ai compris, nous irons le chercher.

Tsuzuku…


	8. Chapitre VIII Le Pendentif

Je suis vrément dsl, g inversé lé chapitre 7 é 8 ya rien à faire de moi yareyare desu ne, je ne sui lucide ni le matin ni le soir( ensui ki parlé ), ( coco ki cose) scuse mayura g kd même reçut ta review é je t répondu, encore merci pr ton avis sur ma fic.

Chapitre VIII Le Pendentif

Kei, nous devons prévenir Allen de nos intentions.

Mouais vas-y je t'attends là, le perspective de voir ce « travelo » ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment.

Allen…Allen, l'appela Umi après avoir couru jusqu'à sa chambre, il faut que nous allions récupérer mon pendentif.

Et tu sais où le trouver ? lui demanda t-il froidement.

Euh… non je sais juste que je dois le retrouver quant à savoir comment….

Hitomi en se concentrant avait la faculté d'avoir des visions de l'avenir, de l'invisible et du caché, lui apprit-il, pourquoi pas toi ?

Merci du conseil, je vais essayer.

Umi rejoignit Kei.

Alors ?

Ben si je me concentre je devrais pouvoir le trouver, expliqua t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? la pressa t-il.

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, elle eut une vision fugace lui montrant un point d'eau, une galerie sous-marine ainsi qu'une grotte avec plusieurs pièges, c'est à cet endroit qu'il se trouvait.

C'est près d'un lac dans une forêt, annonça Umi.

Je crois que c'est à 10 km d'ici, c'est le lac de diamant.

Etrange comme nom, commenta t-elle.

C'est une source d'eau gelée qui au soleil brille de mille feux.

Ils marchèrent quelques heures dans les montagnes quand Kei hurla :

C'est là ! Umi le rejoignit bientôt.

Je croyais qu'il était gelé ?

La glace a du fondre, il plongea sa main dans l'eau, ouah ! c'est bouillant ! sa main était rouge et sanglante.

Attend je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose, ferme les yeux, ordonna t-elle, elle saisit sa main et bip bip bip ( é vi on ne vous dira rien sur ce kelle fé ), tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

« zut pas de bisous » ( é non mon grd, lol) mais il constata qu'il n'avait plus mal du tout, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

ah, ah, secret de famille, répondit-elle mystérieuse.

Bon rentrons il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer dans cette grotte, décida Kei.

Ils repartirent donc et arrivèrent le soir épuisés, la nuit venue Umi retourna au lac seule. Enfin elle crut l'être car toujours égaux à eux-mêmes Merle et Grey la suivirent, celui-ci entraîna la fille chat dans un buisson pour attendre Umi qui avait plongée dans l'eau. La jeune fille pendant ce temps passa la caverne sous-marine puis sortit de l'eau, au bout de quelques minutes sa queue bleu clair brillant fit place à ses jambes, elle fit quelques pas en évitant de justesse une cage, un trou remplit de piques sans doute empoisonnés puis elle parvint enfin à atteindre le coffret mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit des dizaines de flèches s'abattirent sur elle.

Elle en reçut trois dans le bras et une dans la poitrine, elle les retira aussi vite que possible c'est ainsi qu'elle réalisa que du poison circulait d'ores et déjà dans ses veines même si elle était plus résistante que la plupart des gens combien de temps pouvait-elle espérer vivre ? elle l'ignorait totalement, elle prit le pendentif et replongea dans l'eau. Les deux hybrides la virent sortir en voyant le sang sur son bras couler ils accoururent l'aider sans toutefois voir celle de sa poitrine. Le trio rentra au repère, ils étaient attendus par Kei et Allen qui semblaient furieux.

Kei, Allen j'ai le pendentif ! s'exclama t-elle en le brandissant fièrement.

Où étais-tu passée ? s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

J'ai le pend… continua t-elle, commençant à sentir l'effet du poison elle préférait en finir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir se reposer.

On a compris, on se demande si tu es consciente qu'on s'est du fait du souci pour toi ! Regarde toi tu es couverte de sang ! cria Kei.

Mais… je, commença t-elle.

On s'en fout, Allen lui arracha le pendentif des mains et le jeta, on s'inquiète pour toi et tu nous montres ton pendentif comme si de rien était.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Je vous déteste, je ne veux plus vous voir, plus jamais, vous êtes comme elle ( elle parle de sa mère ki ne lui a jamé fé confiance et la trété kom de la m), on ne m'enfermera pas de nouveau dans la solitude, JAMAIS ! hurla t-elle.

Elle courut à travers la forêt, dans la montagne, les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puissent les arrêter, elle sentait aussi le poison courir dans ses veines se propageant à une vitesse folle. Mais elle s'en moquait car elle était désespérée, en colère, elle avait cru pouvoir rencontrer des personnes qui la comprendrait avec qui elle pourrait vivre en harmonie sans qu'il la regarde comme une bête de foire qui la traiterait en être humain, elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait vivre tout simplement, maintenant elle n'aspirait plus qu'à mourir.

Tsuzuku…


	9. Chapitre IX Les retrouvailles

Chapitre IX Les retrouvailles 

Umi courait donc sans destination précise, elle fuyait son désespoir puis elle s'arrêta soudainement, elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer alors elle s'assit contre un tronc et s'évanouit.

A la base

Kei et Allen regrettaient leurs paroles et leur attitude blessante à l'égard de la jeune fille qui s'était enfuie alors qu'elle était blessée. La réplique qu'elle leur avait lancé avait aussi troublé Kei plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Kei, l'appela Allen, il faut aller la chercher, j'ai interroger Merle et Grey, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient senti l'odeur du poison sur ses plaies.

Quoi ? s'inquiéta t-il il se rappela qu'elle était partie en courant puis se renfrognant soudainement il répliqua, elle ne veut plus me voir alors…

Alors quoi ? Tu vas la laisser mourir sagement.

On ne sait même pas où elle est et si ça se trouve il est déjà trop tard.

Et tu te sentirais responsable en la voyant comme ça, je comprends mais en se dépêchant on arrivera peut-être à temps, le convainquit-il.

On la retrouve comment ?

Merle et Grey ont un excellent flaire non ?

Quelque part dans la forêt

Umi sentit qu'on la transportait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tant bien que mal et constata qu'elle était le fardeau d'espèces d'hommes préhistoriques puis elle sombra de nouveau, la mort se rapprochait.

A la base

Le quatuor quitta la base, les deux chats avaient décidé d'un accord commun que Merle entraînerait Allen sur une fausse piste alors que Grey indiquerait le bon chemin à Kei. Ils prirent des directions différentes, Kei le suivait comme un pantin.

Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? demanda Allen à Merle.

Mais oui, ne commence pas à m'embêter on va la retrouver ta Umi, mais au fait tu as l'air d'être beaucoup attaché à elle, remarqua t-elle mielleusement.

Non, non c'est juste une amie, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. ( ba vla ki rougit ah la la ).

Tu mens très mal Allen ( c clair )

Occupe toi de tes affaires petite fouine. ( c po courtois du tt ça )

Il s'aperçut que la jeune fille-chat tripotait un morceau de tissu rouge.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? l'interrogea t-il.

Oh, ça ? elle lui montra, c'est à Umi j'ai fouillé dans son sac et je l'ai pris pourquoi ?

Donne-moi ça tout de suite petite voleuse, il s'en empara, non mais…

Il examina l'objet en question puis il s'aperçut que c'était une petite culotte en soi rouge. ( WOUAHAHAHA tro bien Allen devient pervers morte de rire mdr à fond ) Il avait une culotte d'Umi dans la main ! Il devint si rouge qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il était plus pivoine ou plus tomate, Merle éclata de rire, elle avait eu l'effet souhaité.

Grey et Kei n'échangèrent pas un mot, en effet l'hybride devait se concentrer et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur la vie d'Umi en dépendait.

Regarde Kei là-bas ! s'écria t-il.

Ils virent la jeune fille inconsciente dans une sorte de cercle pendu au-dessus d'une précipice, elle avait les pieds et les poings liés au cercle. Autour des hommes préhistoriques dansaient il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un rituel d'offrande à qui ? à quoi ? était-il déjà trop tard pour la sauver ? Ils n'en savaient rien mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle allait se faire bouffer. Les deux garçons coururent en direction de la cérémonie dés qu'il furent à quelques mètres toute la tribu s'interrompit en les regardant comme des bêtes de foire. Ils se mirent à rire nos deux compagnons n'y comprenaient rien puis un groupe se détacha des hommes, ils élevèrent des massues de bois et d'os sur lequel était planté des cônes pointus de métal, ils avancèrent vers eux.

Ce sont des Aho ( crétin en japonais ), une tribu de guerriers mi-préhistoriques mi-modernes, lui apprit Grey.

Ils ont l'air plus préhistorique, commenta Kei.

Oui mais dans leur village la technologie est bien plus avancée que chez nous, répliqua t-il.

On dirait que tu les connais bien ces Aho, remarqua le jeune homme.

Disons que cela fait au moins trois fois que j'échappe à leur petite sauterie.

Bon c'est pas tout mais on est pas là pour deviser, déclara Kei en sortant son épée, Grey fit de même.

Les Aho firent quelques bonds avant d'essayer d'assommer tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage, le reste commençaient à grimper en direction de la jeune fille. Kei s'en aperçut et compris aisément leur intention de la détacher afin qu'elle tombe dans le précipice. Le duo tua quelques hommes, Kei fut blessé au bras, il n'était pas concentré, il pensait au sort d'Umi, il devait faire vite. C'est alors qu'il la vit tomber sans s'en apercevoir il hurla :

Nooooooooooon !

Mû par un réflexe il déploya de grandes ailes d'atlante et la rattrapa juste à temps de ce « canyon » remplit de serpents pourvus de pics sur la tête ainsi que sur le dos. Alors qu'ils remontaient Umi se dégagea des bras du jeune homme.

Je… ne veux… plus… te… voir… je veux… mourir.

Il l'attira à lui et l'étreignit plus fort que jamais, les Aho se prosternèrent devant eux lorsqu'ils atterrirent. Ils repartirent ensuite retrouver Merle et Allen, c'est Grey qui en fut chargé car il fallait soigner Umi au plus vite. Kei vola jusqu'au repère où Gaddès les attendait patiemment avec un remède.

Il est très puissant, avait-il déclaré, mais il peut aussi bien apporter la vie que la mort, il lui donna quand même, puis il informa le jeune homme sur Cid, il compte faire part de ses projets à ses sujets « bien-aimés ».

Tsuzuku…

Ensui : dsl Coco mé j'en avé marre ier de copier le chap 10 alor g fé une pose et pi on a loué d DVD é g regardé tt ça en famille alor g po pu continuer ton oeuvre, dsl pr Mayura09 ossi mé je me dépêche promi ! Sen no kisu.


	10. Chapitre X Révélation secrète

Les remarques en italiques sont de coco, lé otres certainement tré nulles sont de moi ki recopie la fic : Ensui. O fét je feré une tite rectification à la fin du chapitre 8 oki ?  
Chapitre X Révélation secrète 

Elle fut guérie en cinq jours et tous se préparaient pour le fameux discours de Cid. Gaddès, Merle et Grey resteraient ici quant aux autres ils se dissimuleraient sous des capuches. La veille du discours Umi et Kei se promenaient dans la prairie cachant la base.

Au fait Kei , commença t-elle, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, s'excusa t-elle.

Non, non c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurait pas dû crier comme ça , reprit-il.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'excuse moi, c'est vrai après tout c'est de sa faute » ( i oubli vit ki culpabilisé à mort  ).

Kei merci de m'avoir sauvée, en fait je… t'aime… bien. « mais pourquoi j'ai rajouté le bien quelle c ».

Moi aussi je t'aime bien va, c'est normal entre amis non ? ( _pas un pour rattraper l'otre lol_ )

Kei regardait les vêtements de la jeune fille, certes très étrange mais cela lui allait plutôt pas mal surtout cette mini-jupe qu'il observait lui rappelant certains souvenirs. Umi se baissa pour cueillir une fleur, la tentation était trop forte il lui pinça doucement les fesses ( yareyare desu ne : ah la la).

Eh mais ça va pas ! cria t-elle, Merle arriva.

Umi tu est toute rouge qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Rien, et puis je ne suis pas toute rouge, protesta t-elle.

Moi je crois que si, renchérit Kei heureux de cette réaction.

Je venais vous prévenir qu'Allen veut que l'on aille se coucher comme ça on fera le voyage de nuit avec Escaflowne et Schéhérazade sans se faire remarquer.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombres, l'heure du discours arriva, Cid apparut avec autour de lui d'étranges machines.

Mon très cher peuple, commença t-il, je vais vous apprendre quelques nouvelles, tout d'abord le Prince Kei est destitué de son héritage car il a tente de m'assassiner puis il s'est enfui avec une étrange sorcière aux vêtements ( i c po regardé le vieu timbré). Sinon je me dois de vous faire part de mes projets ( i coné le sens du mo devoir lui !), Atlantis, cette cité merveilleuse est sur le point de renaître, en effet cela fait partit de mes intentions de sortir de sa torpeur cette antique et brillante cité, pour ce faire je vais chercher les objets nécessaires sur les îles célestes, ils sont gardées par neufs prêtresses qui sont aux nombre de neuf. Malheureusement cet ancien empire se trouve sur la Lune des Illusions je projette de l'envahir en agrandissant par la même occasion mon royaume. Voilà en ce qui concerne mon voyage, j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer les Zaïbachers ne sont pas morts et je suis le descendant de Dornkirk, il m'a transmis son savoir ainsi que sa grande passion…(sa folie ossi espèce de dégénéré profon)

Majesté, Van ne l'avait-il pas tuer, demanda un villageaois.

Il ne l'a que blessé d'ailleurs Van a eu un accident, répondit-il. ( vé le tuer ce pov type)

Majesté comment comptez-vous trouvez ces îles célestes ? demanda Kei dissimuler sous un capuchon.

Mais c'est très simple, il suffit de détenir la clé qui les rends visibles c 'est à dire ceci, il brandit le pendentif d'Hitomi, et de voler très haut ( moi jvé te voler ds lé plum kkchoz de bien), bien sûr ce n'est qu'une copie mais il fonctionne comme l'original, voilà ce sera tout mon cher peuple, il se retira.(g cru ki finiré jms)

Ils retournèrent dans le repaire très surpris de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ils l'apprirent à Merle , Gaddès et Grey.

Objectif îles célestes ! s'exclama Merle très enthousiaste.


End file.
